Long After She's Gone
by thundercrash
Summary: The Senshi suffer a loss far greater than their hearts can take.


Long After She's Gone

One Shot

_We're still here, whether we like it or not._

begin.

* * *

Makoto:

It took seven years for one of us to crack. I honestly can't believe it didn't come sooner. It's not much of a surprise that one of us would try to kill themselves. I've thought about it more times than I can really count.

Just walk in front of that bus and it will all be over. That seems like a pretty high rooftop, maybe if I slipped and fell on my head… Or I wonder how many of these pills it would take?

I was assuming it would be me who finally tried it. Me, or Rei. Sometimes, I feel like she took it the hardest. But it wasn't Rei I was holding that night.

"Its going to be alright, Mina-chan," I told her. I didn't believe it myself, but that's what you're supposed to say in these situations, isn't it? Something comforting, maybe a little vague, but comforting.

She just continued to sob. I wanted to cry with her, but the tears stuck in the back of my eyes. Seven years later, and it was like I had used up all my tears. I had never even considered the fact that there might be a limit. I wouldn't have wasted them on the boys of my youth. I would have saved them for important things. Like walking on Minako's botched suicide attempt.

"I can't do it anymore, Mako-chan," she croaked. I gripped her tighter. My eyes couldn't remember how to cry, but my heart never forgot.

"They want us to keep going," I said resolutely. That I did believe. I had to. It was the thing that kept me from jumping into the sea and never coming back.

The blonde in my arms shuddered. "I know, Mako…It's just.."

Hard? Yeah. I know.

She broke away slowly, and we both took a quiet moment to scan the scattered mess of her apartment.

"It seems we have no choice in the matter anyway," she said, with a final tear sliding down her bloodied face.

She had tried to kill herself. Over and over. It looked like a murder scene. She slit her wrists, up down and around, hoping to just bleed out, but the cuts closed themselves.

I rose and picked up the offending blade. It was a rather large buck knife that I had pulled out of Minako's stomach when I arrived. Blood was everywhere, but neither of us could find the exit wound.

Empty bottles of liquor and scattered pills lay in one pile. I can only assume that was her first attempt. And it did nothing.

"I was going to try hanging next," she said, staring down at her blood smeared hands, "But let's face it, I'll probably just pass out and wake up later with a rope burn."

"Usagi-chan, Luna, and Artemis aren't the only ones who want us to keep living, I guess." I set the knife back down. Fuck, I hate magic. It's never there when you want it and always there when you don't. "We should call the others."

"No," cut in Minako quickly. She started to gather the mess she made, throwing empty bottles into a trash bag. She tossed the bloodied knife into the sink. I just stood there and watched.

"They'll have to find out at some point," I finally said as Minako knelt over the red stains in the carpet.

"I don't want to talk about it with them right now."

She didn't really want to talk about it all, I could tell. But I was there. And we both knew I wasn't going to leave.

"Mina-chan, forget the carpet. We'll get you new carpet in the morning."

Minako clenched her fist and pounded it into the floor. "God, I hate this! I hate that I can't live like this. And I hate that I can't die!"

She recoiled in pain at the final punch. Judging by the hiss, she might have broken her hand. I reached out for it, but she turned away.

"No!" She clutched her hand and sat back down on the couch. "I want the pain right now. Just leave it be, it'll heal."

"Mina-chan, you're not the only one who's thought about ending it all. I've stopped myself plenty of times."

Judging by the way she flexed her palm, it was probably good as new. "Now that Artemis is gone, I don't know what to do anymore. I can't be Sailor Venus without Usagi-chan, and I can't be Sailor V without Artemis. So, who's left? Just suicidal, but stupidly immortal Minako."

"You're wrong. We're still here together. I haven't gone anywhere. Rei-chan hasn't gone anywhere. Ami-chan hasn't gone anywhere."

"I know," she sighed, "And I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Mina-chan. Like I said, I don't blame you."

"Why just us?"

It was a question we had been wondering about for years. Why did fate, or the powers of destiny, or God, or Serenity, or magic, or whoever or whatever decided things, choose us to live on? We didn't seem to be aging anymore. But Luna and Artemis were. They had as much reason to be immortal as we did, and we lost the only reason seven years ago.

When Luna died of old age, Ami was crushed. Of course, we all were, but Ami seemed to take it the hardest. She was the most in denial. I would have thought it would have been Artemis.

I couldn't talk to Artemis back then. Ami's denial was hard for me to hear, but Artemis's acceptance was even worse. He was ready to die. He wanted it and wasn't shy about letting everybody know. But maybe that's what its like sometimes when you're really old. Ami had told me once that he was about eighty-two in cat years. Earth cat years, that is. I don't know if there was a sliding scale for magic alien cats, but he seemed to live to a ripe old age.

He lasted a month and a half after Luna. And if Minako could have had her way, she would have lasted a month after him.

"There's a reason," I said. I tried to sound resolute, despite my doubts. "We'll find it."

"Sometimes, I'm scared to," admitted Minako, "Even more so now. What could it be that's so monumental that I can't die, even if I wanted to? Are we being prepped for an evil so large?"

"Maybe. But I'm actually afraid of the opposite."

Minako just stared. I could tell she didn't get what I meant.

"What I mean is…" I said, trying to find a way to say it, "What if there isn't a reason? What if we're just living out our days as immortals for nothing at all? That's even scarier to me. To just have to live, like it's some sort of punishment that we can't ever escape. I have to believe there's a point. I have to convince myself that we'll find it."

Her face went taut, and I instantly wished I hadn't said that. I probably chose one of the most depressing, upsetting things to say to somebody who just came out of suicide.

"I hadn't ever thought about it that way," she whispered.

"Forget I said that," I backtracked. She put a blood coated hand up.

"No, I like it."

Any words I might have had caught in my throat. What?

"These past seven years, I've been going on because I've been waiting for something to happen," explained Minako. "That eventually the evil that killed Usagi-chan would reveal itself and cackle with a stupid laugh and then we'd fight it and maybe even get her back."

"Mina-chan, you know it wasn't some evil-" I started to argue. She cut me off again.

"But that moment isn't coming, is it? It's not something that I can just wait out. And its not something I can escape or expedite by killing myself either."

This time, I cut her off. "Woah woah, expedite?"

She nodded at me. "I was tired of waiting for something to happen. Either something happened, or I quit."

"What the hell were you expecting?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "Maybe I could join Usagi-chan if she's somewhere. Or be reincarnated again. Or maybe my dead soul could start fighting evil. Fuck, I don't know! Anything would be better than this!"

I had to admit the possibility of reincarnation wasn't completely implausible. And the idea of being with Usagi again…Oh god, I'd give anything to see her. But willing the evil out? That was a stretch even for Minako.

"It doesn't matter anymore," said Minako, "We're here. We can't die. I can't keep waiting for something that's never coming. So, we have no choice."

"No choice about what?"

"Living," she whispered, "You said it was a punishment. Some would probably say its a gift."

"A gift." I repeated skeptically. Yeah, a shitty gift you can't return.

"I can pretend that Usagi-chan gave us this gift," said Minako, with the resolute nature I hadn't heard in her voice for years. "Maybe it is, maybe its not. Or maybe you're right, and it is a punishment."

She stood up with a determination on her face that I had forgotten existed. For a moment, I saw the Venus of my memories. The strong, willful leader who I would follow to the ends of the universe if she told me it was the right thing to do.

"Either way, Usagi-chan would want us to make the most of our sentence."

* * *

Minako:

Do good. That was my mission in life once upon a time. And then somewhere along the way, I lost it. Actually, not somewhere along the way. I knew the exact day that I lost my faith in good.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Oh, swell!" replied Usagi, her voice weak, "I'll be out of this hospital bed in no time, I'm sure."

She smiled at me, as big as she could muster. I could tell she was trying to put on a brave face for me, so I smiled back at her. Could she tell that I was acting as well?

"So, tell me about your-" She started to cough heavily. She grabbed a tissue from her bedside and covered her mouth. I saw her look at it before tossing in a waste bin. Her face fell a little from what she saw. She was never that great at hiding her feelings.

She cleared her throat. "Tell me how your studio session went?"

I threw a glance at the crumpled, white paper she had discarded so quickly. It had a red tinge to it. She and I both knew it was blood. But she obviously wanted to pretend it was nothing.

"Fine," I said, trying not to cry. I inhaled a deep breath and choked my emotions back. "It was long, tiring. You wouldn't believe how many times they can make you repeat a section."

"You're so lucky, Mina-chan!" That smile again. "Your first album, I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah, thanks, Usagi-chan." It meant a lot to me to hear her say that. "You'll be getting the first copy, of course."

"Tsukino-san, visiting hours are almost over," said her nurse, entering from behind us. Nice middle aged lady, name of Eiko. Sometimes, I still think about her and wonder if she knew what was really happening at the time.

"But, Eiko-san! Minako-chan just got here!" she whined. It wasn't actually true. I had been there for over an hour, but Usagi had been sleeping. I didn't have the heart to wake her. In retrospect, I wish I did. If only to have more time.

"You need your rest." She didn't seem like the type that you'd argue with. She gave me a look that told me it was time to go, so I started grabbing my stuff right away.

"I'll come back first thing tomorrow, Usagi-chan," I told her.

"Promise?"

As if I could ever say no to those sappy blue eyes of hers. "Promise."

She seemed satisfied with the answer and closed her eyes. That tiny curve of her lips never left. Smiling even till the end.

I ran into Mamoru in the hallway. He was breathing pretty heavy on his way in. Judging from the sweat on his brow, I'd say he ran there from his job at the other hospital. "Evening, Mamoru-kun."

"Hey, Minako-chan, is she awake?" he wheezed.

I shook my head. "She just closed her eyes. Plus, the nurse kicked me out."

Poor guy. He had seen better days. Dark circles under his eyes, frumpled clothes, thinner features. He was a wreck. But then again, so were we. The ladies and I just hid it better.

"I got here as fast as I could after work," he told me.

"You tried," I said, attempting to be comforting. Whether I succeeded didn't really matter because we were interrupted.

Usagi's door burst open, and Nurse Eiko called out. I hardly remember what she said, but whatever it was, it caused more staff to rush into the room.

I'll never forget Mamoru's face when realized what was going on. I wonder if he felt the same about mine?

We didn't waste another moment and barreled into the hospital room. Doctors and nurses were crowding Usagi as she jerked up and down. Her body was being jolted by some machine. I swear I've seen something like it on t.v.

I think her heart stopped. I looked over at Mamoru. So did his.

The commotion passed like a blur. Everything was a blur. The light, the sound, the motion. I could see the figures of these people. They were talking to me, but none of the words make any sense. Their voices and features were muffled.

I don't remember how much time had passed between entering the room and being shoved out. I'd ask Mamoru, but I have no idea where he is these days. I haven't seen him in years, but I digress.

Nurse Eiko came out of the room. "She's asking for you," was all she said before walking away.

Mamoru and I said nothing and went inside. The remaining staff had left when we weren't looking, I guess.

Usagi looked drained, but was awake.

Mamoru rushed to her side and clutched her hand desperately. "Usako…"

"I'm so glad you're both here," she whispered. I've never heard her voice sound so small. So hoarse, so quiet.

"I love you both," she croaked out, "I just wanted you to know that."

"I love you too, Usako." Mamoru started to cry.

"It's going to be alright," she told us, "You're going to be fine."

Her words struck me like a punch in the throat. It was me that was supposed to be saying that to her. Here she was, comforting us on her death bed.

"Promise me you'll tell everyone that I love them. And that I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" I managed to ask.

"You can tell them yourself when you're better, Usako!" The desperation in Mamoru's voice, I sometimes can't get it out of my head.

She turned to me. "Promise me, Mina-chan."

At first, I could hardly see her through my own tears. But when I blinked them away, her face was so clear. She knew it was time. I nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered. Her eyes fluttered shut.

"She just needs rest," Mamoru insisted, "She'll be fine after she gets some rest."

I didn't respond. I just stood there. I couldn't move. I couldn't say anything. I could barely breathe.

Six years, eight months, five days later, I tried to kill myself. Yes, I calculated.

My princess was dead. My guardian and best friend Artemis was dead. My soul felt dead, so I figured my body might as well follow.

Yet, there we were. Me and Mako-chan. Sitting on my blood covered couch, contemplating the universe. I wonder how many more attempts I would have made if she hadn't walked in on me with a knife in my guts.

She said the same thing Usagi-chan said to me. It's going to be alright. She didn't sound too sure when she said it, but it was nice to hear again anyway. Even when you're covered in your own blood, your real friends care enough to pretend that things are going to get better. It would be kind of sweet if it wasn't completely gross and sad.

But we did learn something that not even Ami-chan, with all her foresight and research, ended up predicting. We're not just aging slowly, we're immortal.

I can't die a human death. It kills me, though as much as I'd prefer.

So, what do you do? What's the point? What does fate have in store for you?

I didn't have answers. I couldn't find them. I couldn't run from them. I don't even know if I was asking the right questions.

But then Mako-chan says something to me that sticks. By the look on her face and her stumbling with words, she just blurted something out without thinking again and wants to take it back. But no, I like it.

Maybe, there isn't a reason.

It is what it is. Accept it. Just go with it.

And that's what I'm going to do. No more waiting for the apocalypse. No more worrying about magical responsibilities and obligations.

I can still do good. I can still be good. I don't need Venus.

* * *

Rei:

I wanted to burn everything when I heard. I wanted to exact fiery revenge on someone or some place or some thing. I wanted to find the evil that dared to get near my princess, rip it apart and feast on its life-force. But it wasn't an enemy. The threat wasn't a tangible person or entity.

It was just sickness. A disease. An unnamed condition. I couldn't throw magical attacks at a cancer. I couldn't do anything.

Even with all of the magic of Mars in my two hands, I was powerless.

I couldn't kill the doctors and nurses because they failed to save her. Actually, I knew I _could_, quite easily in fact, but they were humans. Ami assured me many times that there was nothing they could have done.

I had the urge to torch the hospital, nonetheless. I wanted to wipe that horrid place out of existence. But that wouldn't solve anything. It wouldn't bring her back. I knew it. Useless. I was useless.

So, I took it out of everything else I could. I took to smashing my belongings, starting fires in the wilderness far away from the city, destroying anything I could get my hands on that wouldn't burden anyone else.

Ami eventually followed me to the woods. She said she watched me smash flaming fists through trees for about half an hour before she revealed herself. It must have seemed like a long time to somebody watching, but I lost track of time when I went on these 'excursions.'

"Rei-chan, if you have to take out your rage on something, pick something that can at least fight back." I remember her calling out to me.

And as I turned to reply, a burst of water sent me flying into a large boulder.

I stared at her, wide eyed and speechless. She waited, hands still poised from the blast she soaked me with.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Ami-chan," I finally managed to sputter out.

She launched a blast of ice shards at me. I barely had enough time to dodge.

"Fight me," she cried out, unconvincingly. The words sounded odd coming out of her mouth and she knew it.

I shook my head, refusing to harm my friend. A fog rose, masking her from view. I knew she was somewhere close, however.

"I'm not fighting you!" I called out into the fog.

A powerful gust of cold snow swirled around me. Instinctively, I pushed it back with the fire within me.

"Ami-chan, stop it!"

"Hit me, Rei-chan!" she demanded amongst the growing freeze.

"No!" The fire was melting the snow into water, which in turn, was dousing the flame. Our elements clashed in front of me, but I still couldn't spot her in the mist.

An ice laced punch hit me in the gut. I stumbled back. I hadn't expected it at all. Ami never attacked up close, if she could help it.

I coughed, choking on the air knocked out of my stomach. I looked up and caught sight of her about to deliver a cold kick into my side. I rolled out of the way, dodging it narrowly. My step was caught by ice underfoot, and I slid recklessly onto the forest floor.

Ami jumped on top of me, pinning me by the shoulders with ice cold fingers.

"Do it!" she demanded, suddenly driven by the urge to pummel me in face. She was the last person in the galaxy I would have ever expected to break my jaw. Not that I expected anyone to.

She recoiled suddenly, and I realized that I had snapped. A fist sized burn mark screamed on her cheek.

We both stopped and stared. The sight of her tear stricken face with a large enflamed welt is something I'll never forget. I must have been a sight to behold as well, drenched hair, scuffed and torn clothing, bloodied jaw dotted with snow and sweat.

"Why are you doing this, Ami-chan?" I finally asked.

"Because I don't know how else to make you stop."

"I-I don't understand."

"You think that you're not hurting anyone when you're out here. You're hurting yourself and you don't care. You're hurting Mina-chan. You're hurting Mako-chan. You're hurting me."

"Ami-chan…"

"I needed to show you." She dusted herself off and helped me up.

The mark on her cheek faded before my eyes, but I still to this day feel the regret burning all over the fingers.

Ami was right again though. I hadn't told any of them that I was off blowing shit up to deal with my issues, but she knew. Of course, she knew. She knew almost everything and could always see right through me. I never wanted to hurt her like that. I never wanted to hurt any of them.

"Minako-chan tried to kill herself last night," she revealed, "Mako-chan found her. She's fine, before you ask."

I hit the ground. It hurt ten times as much as the blast of water that blew me into a rock.

"That's why," I realized, "That's why you came after me."

"We need to stop this, every one of us," she said, "All this self destructive behavior isn't getting us anywhere. Mina-chan wanted to die bad enough to try it. Mako-chan doesn't know what to do, so she does nothing and refuses to cry. You rage and destroy everything you get a chance to."

"And you?"

"Minako-chan told me this morning that I've been overcompensating," she laughed bitterly.

It must have been strange to get a lecture from a suicidal wreck. But Minako wasn't being inaccurate. We could all see that Ami had been immersing herself in her work and research. The girl barely slept. She lived and breathed data. Coming into the woods to shoot ice explosions at me might have been the closest thing she'd had to a break in months. She was obsessed with finding a cure to Usagi's disease, even though it wouldn't do anything at this point.

I told her I'd stop. And for the most part I did. I never went back to those woods. It didn't seem right.

I tried to stop using my powers altogether for a while, but it didn't work. I'd set my bed on fire in my sleep at least once a week, dreaming about saving Sailor Moon from youma. Only in my dreams could I help her and redeem myself.

I still don't really know what I'm supposed to do.

Can't kill myself. Minako proved that. Can't burn my way through my rage. Ami doesn't like it.

So, now what? What do you do with immortality when you're not sure what to live for?

Ami:

My eyes scoured the latest medical journal for any relevant news. Skimming the appendices indicated no mention of Kotono's. I tossed the book across the room.

Kotono's Syndrome. Discovered May 2010. A rare disease characterized by sudden and frequent dehydration, dangerous losses in bone density, decreased and suppressed white blood cells, and increase in blood clots.

Cause: Unknown.

Origin: First discovered within Patient T. Female, aged 21. Genetic predisposition to Breast Cancer and Heart Disease. No known medical complications prior to contracting Kotono's.

Patient T. I hated that. In the texts I owned about it, I always whited those out and wrote Usagi over it. She had a name. She had a life. She had a story. She wasn't just the first person with this stupid disease that they named after some doctor.

I opened another journal, this time from Germany. Maybe, someone there has something new to say.

Nothing.

Just another year, I kept telling myself. One more year, I'll have my PHD, and start my own research. Of course, it would have to be more a side project, as the scientific community was preoccupied with more widespread diseases. AIDS and Cancers were spreading throughout the world a lot faster than Kotono's.

It had been seven years, and no one had anything to say about the sickness that took Usagi. There had been only fourteen documented cases in the world, making it a rather difficult study. And I wished it on no one.

'I'm going to be a doctor. I'm going to cure this disease.' Those two mantras, plus my dear friends, and my perturbing immortality were what keep me going.

I needed money, time, and resources. I had all the time in the world. Minako had proven that with her own blood. Money and resources, however, had to be earned. I had to prove myself worthy to the scientific community before being able to truly tackle an unmarketable disease like Kotono's. So, I worked. Relentlessly.

Rei thought I was obsessed. I didn't disagree.

Minako told me I was overcompensating. I didn't disagree.

Makoto asked me to slow down. I didn't know if I could.

"Just for a little while, Ami-chan," she pleaded with me.

"I can't stop. There's too much to do. If I stop now, I'll fall behind! I can't afford to fall behind!"

I was shouting at her. I didn't realize it, until I saw the hurt look on her face. I never yelled at her before, so it was new for both of us.

She just stared, like a wide eyed deer in headlights. Sometimes, it was like she no longer knew how to handle herself. Or me. Or our friends. It was how she had been for the better part of the year. Just reaching and flailing for a lifeline that may or not be coming, and in the meantime, drowning in her own helplessness.

"I'm sorry." I finally sighed. "I'm just stressed out, that's all."

The look of hurt in her eyes remained, though she tried to mask it, poorly. "I know, and that's why we need you to take a break."

"I'm not even sure I remember what somebody does on a break," I admitted.

"Nothing. Anything. Just not work. Please."

She offered me her hand. I looked back at the lab. She reached out and grabbed my wrist. Her grip was gentle, but also firm, so I knew she meant business. I was guided quietly out of the Arts and Sciences Building.

I stopped paying attention to where she was taking me. She tried to make conversation along the way, small talk about her restaurant job or something, but I could barely focus in on it.

And the next thing I knew, we were in a cemetery, standing in front of _her_ grave.

"Hey, Usagi-chan," greeted Makoto, kneeling on the grass. She actually smiled. It was a small smile and brief, but I think I managed to catch a glimpse of the old Makoto.

I spotted a small batch of red roses laid against the marker. I reached out for it and managed to get pricked by an unclipped thorn.

"Mamoru-san must have been here."

"Why here, Mako-chan?" I finally ask, "Why did you bring me here of all places?"

"Because you need to see her. You haven't been here in months."

I turned away, shame creeping up my spine, and mumbled pathetically, "I've been meaning to."

I could feel her eyes on me, studying me. She waited for me to say something more, but I failed to deliver. I had nothing to offer in my defense.

She took a seat next to the headstone.

"I'm glad Mamoru-san came by to see you," she said to the open air, "I'm sorry to say, I haven't been able to find him yet. I'll keep looking, but he's a wily one."

I didn't have the heart to tell her that Mamoru left the country years ago, and that the roses were probably from someone else. Hunting around for Mamoru made Mako feel useful, like she was doing something for Usagi, even though she wasn't very good at it. I didn't dare take that away from her.

"Minako-chan is doing better now. She's been writing some new songs again and started learning to play guitar. I think she's going to try for another album. Isn't that great?"

The grave didn't answer, but Makoto would still give pauses, as if giving it space to add to the conversation.

"Rei-chan is about the same. She's been taking a lot more trips out of town lately, and she always comes back angrier than ever. I don't know what she's doing, and I'm almost afraid to find out."

My ears perked up this. I knew I'd have to check on Rei. I had to make sure she wasn't setting things on fire again.

"And Ami-chan…well, I brought her over. So, she can tell you herself."

She looked to me expectantly. My heart thudded loudly in my chest, and the air hitched in my lungs. I never did care to be put on the spot.

I stood there, in front of her grave, just speechless. What was there to say?

_Hello, Usagi-chan. I live on the inside of a lab, staring into microscopes all day, everyday. I don't talk much to my friends anymore, and I barely take time to eat. The disease that killed you has taken over my life, and I'm keenly aware that I'm slowly destroying myself with too much work and too little sleep. But I can't stop._

"I miss you." I said instead. It's the only thing that sounded right in my head, so I repeated it. "I miss you. I miss you." Again and again, until I was a sobbing wreck.

Makoto reached out for me, and I didn't let go, until I drenched her shirt with my tears. Her own eyes were filled with so much pain, yet they remained devastatingly dry. I hadn't seen her cry in years, even though I knew she probably wanted to. It still makes my chest ache, just thinking about it.

Night fell and she'd all, but carried me back to her apartment. She insisted I eat, even though I had no appetite. She ignored my protestations and stole my book bag to keep me from working. She practically threw me into her bed, confiscating my phone and watch to prevent me from setting an alarm. She gave me very few options, so I settled into a deep sleep.

I woke up to Makoto, tossing in her sleep. I was about to rouse her awake, but the whimpering of Sailor Moon's name held me back. I waited, as the trembling settled on its own.

I stopped dreaming altogether. I couldn't decide if it was a blessing or a curse. Were heinous nightmares worth it, just to see Usagi again? Could I stand watching her die in a million different ways, if only to be able to be next to her only for a second? I debated this for another restless hour, before my heavy eyelids gave way to another blank void.

The next morning, Makoto refused to let me leave her apartment, until I promised to go easier on myself. I had to assure that her I would, even though we both knew deep down it was just another placating lie. I would take things slow for a day, then get right back to my terrible habits and draconian schedule. I would make it a few weeks before one of the girls would drag me kicking and screaming out of the lab for forced rest. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat.

This is the life we lead now. None of us can die, yet we're all trying to kill ourselves slowly. Rei with her endless well of rage, Minako with her sad songs, and Makoto with her quiet desperation. Then, there's me. Wounded, yet still marching on at top speed, hoping someday I can erase the hurt.

Somehow. I will fix this.

* * *

Author's End Notes:

This was going to be the intro to a much longer arc, but I don't think I'll be completing it. So just for fun, here's what the concept was GOING to be:

Usagi, Luna, and Artemis are reborn decades into the future. Luna restores Usagi to Sailor Moon status and they begin looking for the other Sailor Senshi. They're almost impossible to find because they haven't been reborn, they've been alive this whole time. They've been faking their deaths over and over, keeping their identities hidden from the general populace. And you know, of course a crazy Earth destroying villain appears to muck everything up.

Who knows, maybe once I get this epic Silver Millennium thing on paper and out of my head, I'll be able to get to this one. Oh well, hope it was mildly entertaining while it lasted.


End file.
